Our Leader
by dark-prisim
Summary: Loki has finally taken over Midgard and imprisons a rebellion for causing no good under his rule. Loki X OC
1. Chapter 1

An emotion so strong, so visible, yet to those who choose to see only what they want to, see only the flash of fire in your eyes, feel only a burn in the deepest depth of your souls, hear only the drop of one tear as it passes past your cheek, these signs catch those who care and they look only into your eyes with the power of ice, calm your soul with just one touch and dry the tear with just one word.

I stared into the small sad puddle of water, or what could've been tears but I've been distracted by thoughts too much to even care. This cell was better than most I've been in before … before everything happened. There, I stared into my own eyes which were grey and somewhat mysterious half covered by my long auburn waves stained with dirt and "sad water". I pressured my fingertips across my cheeks, discarding most of the remains of cheap mascara and depression.

_Him_. This wasn't a guy who I wept about over soppy romance music, or one who rejected my desperate texts for a date, or another for whom was with a more enhanced woman (I wasn't that naive, gosh). For starters, I wasn't even attracted in any way to this one for he ruined my life. And humanity's. He was known as our ruler, ruler of the Midgard.

Loki: The God of Mischief and Lies.

As if on cue, I heard his poisonous laughter loom and echo wandering through the halls – hanging there for moments. "Loki" I whispered, reminding myself of the foul god who ruined Earth. "You are in need of assistance?" he asked, his voice – as always – sending chills up my spine. I jumped slightly in surprise of his appearance. How did he get here so fast?

I decided to keep quiet and not give the amusement of pain in my voice.

"Oh, still the rebellion?" he continued on, as if urging me to compel to his mirth. I never regret what I do, and never will. Raising a major group of rebellion against Loki was least of what I had done, like robbing banks, killing a few people here and there.

"Next time, you won't be an arrogant little outcast and that might get you somewhere in what you mortals call 'life'. I enjoyably murdered your precious family, the amusing expressions on their faces and when I spoke of you at their long and dying deaths they collapsed with relief – finally, that they were away from their beast" he rasped, knowing that would set me off.

I raged, bolting up and clinging to the freezing iron bars, not putting up with it. I never was fond of my family and never have seen them since I was young, but the way Loki spoke of them made me fume. "Loki. I will kill you!" I threatened loudly, my knuckles turning white around the prison bars. Usually this would work on people, well not on gods obviously.

He couldn't help but laugh and take a step _forward_. "Ah, you poor mortal" he whispered quietly. "You must search for every excuse possible for your dreaded life. You think that you're powerful? Do you want everyone to follow your steps? I am your ruler and you must knee;" he whispered dangerously folding his hands over mine on the bars, his face inches from mine.

Suddenly, I felt a strange and foreign feeling rush through my veins and a thick layer of ice crawled out onto my hands and just past my wrists. I gaped at my hands, the cold feeling spreading out to the rest of my body like an infective disease. Then looked back up at Loki who kept the smirk plastered on to his face but his skin was a rich color of lapis lazuli with curling and knotted patterns encrusted around his features. His eyes – were red thick as blood and made me quicken my breathing.

What was this monster? I shut my eyes hoping I could erase the image from my mind, but I was scarred. When I fluttered them open again, it was as if I imagined the entire thing yet his smirk remained the same.

"What are you?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. He unfolded his hands from mine and chuckled sending me a painful smirk. I tried to remove and tug at my hands from the bars but they wouldn't budge.

"You're worst nightmare"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, um sorry for posting the same chapter twice. I hadn't realized until I came back from school and a reviewer told me (thanks!). Oh and I have no idea where this story is going so I would LOVE to hear your ideas and everything, thank you for reading xox**

A day had past and been counted on the rigid stone wall among the tally of all the other days. 16 days, it had been ever since I was captured by the creatures that took over the Earth almost 2 years ago in New York. I tried to fight them, tried to fight them all and protect myself but I failed. And remember it all too clearly, too painful …

_December 1__st__, 14:02pm, New Jersey_

_A white hot agony searing my leg being to the point of unconsciousness.__Now it's receding like a red curtain of pain,__a sweeping tide of physical discomfort, reforming,__preparing for the next awful onslaught formed by the Chitauri. Iron Man and Captain were being stampeded by an army of aliens, whereas Black Widow and Hawk Eye struggled to fight them off._

_My vision blurred, and the screams of innocent beings slowly dimmed as I collapsed. "Maybe this will teach you mortal not to mess with a god" a voice warned before everything stopped and I found myself on a lumpy bed locked up like a beast in some sort of prison cell. Here._

Goosebumps formed upon my tender skin just thinking about all the people I saw die – I have killed people before, yes, but this was different – long, painful and suffering deaths with no sign of mercy provided by their predator. I rubbed by right arm furiously trying to rid of the goose bumps, but my arms were still healing from ice burn that Loki had created. I waited there for hours, waiting, waiting for the ice to melt.

I had enough. I have had enough of this unbearable cold. I have had enough of stone walls and prison bars. I have had enough of Loki. I was going to escape from this nightmare as I recall from his words.

I sat up and scanned the area, searching for sign of anything to get me out of here. Okay think Colette, think, how did you escape last time from prison? Ceiling! No, the ceiling was in good shape. Guards! Wait, what the fuck there were no guards. Window! Nope bolted shut. Uh, digging? You're kidding right, these floors are stone.

So there was no way out, fantastic. I forced my weak body up and held my wounded leg, which was wrapped in a white bandage, and hobbled over to the steel sink. I switched on the cold water and splashed some on my face, trying to refresh myself. I got a bit dizzy and grasped on to the edges of the sink for balance and looked over to the bars…

"The bars!" I smirked to myself and rushed over to them. They were much too thick to pull open, but I might just be able to squeeze through. I peeked around the dim hallways, and confirmed that there were no guards at all. Good.

Right leg in first, now my arm, and head – ow – arm again and now for the wounded leg. Pain shot up my body and I struggled to keep quiet slapping a hand over my mouth and quietly screeched in pain. I breathed out and smiled, I actually made it out!

"Yes!" I silently celebrated and hurried down one of the hallways having absolutely no idea where it was to lead. Voices. Loki. Guards. _Crap_.

I forced my body against the closet wall and bit down on my lip, slowly lifting my head from the wall to look for an exit. And there was, a giant door, if the door was unlocked it would be too easy for anyone to escape but this was the only choice I had for freedom.

I slid on the wall closer to the room behind a tall white pillar and decided to wait, wait for them to either leave or be deeply distracted. So for now I could just listen to their conversation and maybe find out any information on the war, the Avengers, or an escape maybe?

"What are we going to do with them?" an unfamiliar voice echoed through the large and dark room.

A chuckle responded, "We shall use the Mind Gem upon their _innocent_ souls, and have them in our power"

"And if you fail?"

"Whatever makes you think that?" Loki asked and I could almost feel his smirk.

Hm, I don't know? Maybe two years ago when you were defeated. "You are well over yourself Asgardian" the voice whispered harshly.

"Asgardian?" Loki questioned and then moved on. "And what of Thor?"

"Your brother is upon Asgard and seeks revenge of your betrayal"

"The fool… I think we've said enough seeming we have a visitor"

Nice going. A cold hand wrapped over my mouth and I was easily pulled and thrown into the room, sprawled on the floor. I looked up and saw two of Loki, then the one that had "guided" me, melted away in gold. An illusion? Wow this guy was powerful. I turn my head to the real Loki who had his hands clasped behind his back with a smirk and an alien who looked similar to the Chitauri yet more powerful and beastly

"I was just… sightseeing" I cleared my throat with a cheesy grin.

"Simple sightseeing that has led you to a disaster?" Loki asked with a smirk.

I blushed slightly, feeling the heat form in my cheeks and stood up to my feet.

"You have heard too much mortal" the other voice rasped and I shuddered, it was worse than Loki's.

"I – I'm sorry" I stuttered and backed away nearing the door.

"Not so fast" Loki's voice whispered in my ear and was nudged forward.

I was doomed for.


End file.
